Please Press Restart
by Invader FanGirl
Summary: One restart switches Stanley and The Narrator's places. As they try to fix the game, Stanley learns more about the game.. and The Narrator.
1. Confusion

**[My first fanfiction! Please read and review!]**

* * *

"All of his co-workers were gone. What could it-"

The Narrator stopped mid-sentence.

"W-wait a minute..what the-?"

The Narrator looked around. He was in Stanley's office.

"Hold on, if I'm down here then- Stanley!" The Narrator's head turned towards the ceiling. "Stanley are you up there? Say something!"

The Narrator waited for a response. Then it dawned on him that Stanley couldn't talk. He looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh-heheh, right. Uh..Stanley? See that microphone?" The Narrator waited a minute for Stanley to look.

"Just, um, tap the microphone once for yes, twice for no, alright?" _Tap._

"Okay, great. Now, see the keyboard?" _Tap._

"Alright, there should be a large red button at the corner. See it?" _Tap._

"Good. Stanley I need you to press it."

A moment of hesitation passed.

"Don't worry, its not a nuclear detonator. Its the reset button."

"I want you to reset the game. It might fix everything."

"I know its hard, but don't worry. Hopefully you won't forget any-"

* * *

"All of his co-workers were.." The Narrator looked around."..damn it."

"Well, that didn't help."

"Stanley, do you still remember everything?" _Tap._

"Excellent. Well, maybe it might work if you try it agai-"

* * *

"All of his co.. crap."

Nothing changed.

"Stanley? You still there?" _Tap._

"Alright! There's no possible way it could fail now! Let's give it another go!"

"This should-"

* * *

"All of his- OH COME ON." The Narrator sighed in defeat.

"Okay now, clearly, the reset button won't be of use anymore." The Narrator put a hand to his forehead and tried to clear his head.

"What to do.. um, hold on. I believe I need a minute to think here. Just walk in circles for a minute..or something."

Upon saying this, The Narrator sat down on the nearest chair and started thinking.

'Okay..so the reset button won't work. Why would that be? Surely that would fix everything. Even the name says it should work! Reset button. Reset. Re. Set. By that specific naming, it should RE-SET Stanley and I to our original positions. So why wouldn't it work?'

'Maybe my reasoning could still be correct. What other choices are there? I could kill myself..which would reset the game, and would be much too painful for my liking. Let's see..I could activate server cheats and hack this place back to normal..but I would just end up in my serious room before I would be able to do anything.'

'What else?'

'Maybe..I could play the game through! Yes, that sounds brilliant! I should go through the Freedom Ending!'

'Yes, this should work. Since it IS the Freedom Ending. Free. Dom. Its basically the words "free" and "done"..minus the "m" plus an "n" and "e."'

'Yes.. free and done. Free from this parable. Done with this problem. Free to be The Narrator again. Done with being Stanley.'

'Another victory for logic!'

The Narrator smiled confidently and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Alright, I'm done! I've figured it out, Stanley!"

...No response came.

"Ehm.. Stanley? Are you there?" A bit of shuffling is heard.

"Oh..were you really walking around in circles this whole time?" _A moment of hesitation...tap._

"Wow..okay, nevermind. That's not the point. The point is, I've found out how to fix everything!" _A sigh._

"Wha-? What's the sigh for? Aren't you glad that I've discovered the solution?" _A quick tap._

"Yes? Then why did you.. oh." A thought occurred to him.

"You're the narrator now..so you've been hearing my thoughts?" _Tap._

"Ah..well I won't put you through that again. At least I won't have to repeat myself.."

...A short and awkward silence.

The Narrator cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, let's go then."

* * *

**[Okay, here's my contribution to the fandom.. since it is very small.]**

**[Please review! This is THE VERY FIRST fanfiction I've ever written, so I'm sure there are mistakes. Please correct any you find. Thanks!]**


	2. Realization

The Narrator walked until he came to a room with a set of two doors.

"Okay, Stanley. Remember the keyboard?" _Tap._

"Good. To the right of the keyboard is a mouse. Do you see it?" _Sigh, tap._

"Okay, use the mouse to click on the left door. Now, I know that due to your malfunctioning brain, you may not be able to-"

The left door opened before he could finish.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you had the mental capacity to do that! Well done!" The Narrator didn't know, but Stanley was gripping his hair in anger and annoyance. Did The Narrator think Stanley was retarded?

Meanwhile, the Narrator walked through the meeting room and up the staircase.

"Stanley? If you're still listening, I need you to open this-" The door opened. Not only that door, but all of the doors that The Narrator hadn't gotten to. The Narrator looked ahead.

"My, you're a fast learner! You really want to fix the game quickly, don't you?"

Stanley, at the other side, pinched the bridge of his nose and reluctantly tapped the microphone.

"Wonderful! Let's go!"

The Narrator went through the small hallway into the boss's office. He dashed to the keypad.

"Alright, now to enter the pin-number!" His hand reached towards the buttons, then he stopped suddenly. He laughed nervously.

"Ehm..eheheh..now, um.." The Narrator blinked. "What is it again?"

Stanley facepalmed loudly. How could he forget a passcode in a story that HE made?! Something so apparently VITAL to the story!

The Narrator heard the slapping noise through the microphone and glared up at the ceiling.

"Oh, so just because I forgot a password in my own story, you think YOU would be able to remember it? In case you've forgotten, the reset button makes me forget almost everything we do. And besides, all YOU'VE done is open doors and tap a microphone!" The Narrator pointed out.

Stanley tried his best to glare back. He had already tried to open the passageway to the Mind Control Facility, but it was programmed to only open if certain lines of dialogue were spoken. Which was a problem for him.

Stanley got up from his spot and found a script on the floor that read "The Stanley Parable." He picked it up and looked through it to find the password. Then, looking back at the monitor, he clicked on a pencil icon and started writing on the walls.

The Narrator noticed the sudden writing on the wall and was about to object, when he noticed what it said.

"2-8-4-5? That's the passcode?" _Tap._

Just to make sure, The Narrator typed it in. And sure enough, it worked.

"Oh wow, how very clever of you Stanley! I will have to disagree with using the wall though.."

Stanley huffed and crossed his arms. There was no pleasing this guy, was there?

The Narrator stepped through the newly opened passageway, and he walked straight ahead through the large door that read: "Mind Control Facility." He pressed the power button for the monitors and waited for Stanley to open the doors.

"Um, hello? Stanley?" The Narrator called out. "Do you still remember how to open doors?"

Stanley, meanwhile, was repeatedly clicking the doors ahead, but they had the same programming as the passageway. He tried looking in the script for something. The Narrator grew impatient.

"Oh, to hell with it. I'll just go around them."

The Narrator climbed onto the railing, only to slip and fall, screaming, to his death.

Stanley looked up from the sudden cracking noise and saw The Narrator, dead, on the floor. He sighed.

Restart.

* * *

The Narrator spawned, blinking to get the blackness out from his eyes.

"We..we're back in the office?" He looked up. "Stanley, did you reset the game?" _Tap._

"Oh, well alright. I apologize for my impatience, but I wouldn't have died if you had opened the damn door!"

Stanley rolled his eyes and opened all of the doors ahead. He went back to looking in the script. The sound of papers rustling went through the microphone.

"What are you doing with the script?" The Narrator said, already in the room with two doors. "You can't even read it aloud!"

Stanley ignored him and kept searching. Okay, there's nothing in the script to help him. What else could he do?

...What if they didn't have to do through the Freedom Ending? Surely there were other endings to choose! Stanley thought for a moment.

His eyes lit up. The Escape Pod Ending!

He never knew where the pod actually went, but in a game made by The Narrator, and through the Narrator's painful logic, going through the Escape Pod Ending seemed like a good idea. The Escape Pod Ending. Escape. It seemed so simple.

"Stanley?"

Stanley looked up. He had forgotten about The Narrator!

He checked the monitor. The Narrator was in the Mind Control Facility. Stanley sighed. At least he didn't try going around again.

"Hello? Stanley? Are you still there?" The Narrator called out. "Were you paying attention?" _Tap-tap._

"You-wha-w-why?! Why? What could be more important than fixing my game?"

Stanley wished he could answer, but there was still the problem of being mute. There's that, and there were no walls to write on. Stanley had no clue on how to access the many screens in the enormous room.

"You know what? Don't even answer that. I'll just try going around the railing again."

Stanley watched The Narrator's second attempt. 'He might make it..' Stanley thought, 'Alright, now go around- nope.' Stanley watched as The Narrator fell to his death. 'Yep, he's gone.'

Restart.

* * *

**[Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry if they're all short. I'm still new to this whole "writing" thing.]**

**[Please review!]**


	3. Idea

The Narrator waited for his eyes to get used to the lighting once again. Before he could step out of the office, Stanley closed the door and locked it.

"Wait! What are you doing?" The Narrator tried to open the door. "Ahaha.. is this about the last restart? Forgive me for my behavior, but I was waiting for thirty minutes for you to do something."

Stanley tapped the microphone twice and clicked the pencil icon again.

_"Sorry about that."_ He wrote, _"Was trying to find out how to open door."_

The Narrator read the writing and looked back up.

"Oh.. really? Sorry again about killing myself, then. I just get impatient easily." Stanley silently laughed to himself. He, of all people, would know.

_"Its okay. Thought of another solution while looking."_

"Oh.. well could we try my idea first? Just to be sure?" _Tap-tap._

_"I am the narrator now."_

The Narrator was about to scold him for saying such a thing, but he had no choice. Stanley was the only one capable of controlling the game at the moment. He'd just have to play along until they fix the game.

_"I can hear your thoughts, you know."_

He sighed. "Okay, fine. What do you have in mind?"

Stanley smiled. _"The Escape Pod Ending."_ He wrote.

The Narrator narrowed his eyes. "I don't remember such an ending. Do you mean the Museum Ending? With the hallway and an entrance than read 'escape?'"

Stanley blinked and tapped twice. The Narrator forgot one of his own endings? He looked back into the script. There was no dialogue for this ending.

"The Escape Pod Ending... I don't think there's even an escape pod in the office!" He laughed. "Escape Pod Ending.. where the heck did that come from?" Stanley clicked the pencil tool again.

_"You wouldn't know about it. Just follow my instructions."_

The Narrator raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what do I do?"

Stanley was about to write more, but discovered that there wasn't any more room. That's what he gets for choosing a small office. Stanley tried opening the door again, but it now functioned like all of the other doors he couldn't open. Voice activated.

He sighed. There was only one thing to do.

Restart.

* * *

The Narrator didn't even wait for his vision to clear to start talking.

"Well, thanks for giving such specific instructions, new narrator." The Narrator remarked sarcastically. Stanley closed the door second closest door and began writing again.

_"Ran out of space."_

_"Go to my boss's office and stay outside the door. I'll give more instructions there."_

The Narrator read all of this and crossed his arms. "Well, I don't see why you can't just write it here."

_"You might argue with what I write. Wrist is getting tired."_

He sighed. "Fine."

Stanley grinned and opened all of the doors ahead. He was starting to enjoy being in control.

The Narrator speedily navigated through the building. Eventually he got to the manager's office.

"Alright, I'm here. Now what?"

Stanley thought for a moment. _"Glitch the door to close without being locked in the room."_

The Narrator glared upwards. "You expect me to glitch my own game?"

_"This is why I brought you here first."_

"Wait, so I'm supposed to-" He was interrupted by the sound of clicking. Stanley was writing again.

_"Just do i t."_

_"Going t o stop writ ing." _

_"Wri st is g etting tired agai n ."_

The Narrator looked back down to the door. 'This shouldn't be too hard!' He thought to himself. 'I just need to walk forward and-'

He walked too far and the door closed behind him. 'Shoot.'

Stanley sighed. _"Can't open door again. Restarting."_

The Narrator groaned. He's already restarted the game six-!

* * *

After another eight attempts, The Narrator finally managed to glitch the door to close. He threw his arms in the air triumphantly.

"YES! I DID IT!" Stanley applauded him. "Oh wow, that felt amazing." He cleared his throat.

"Okay, now that I've done it, where's the damn pod?"

Stanley silently snickered to The Narrator's sentence.

_"Go back to my office."_

The Narrator's smile fell. "What?"

Stanley just underlined the sentence.

"Wha- really? We restarted the game..what...eight, EIGHT times?! Just to go back?" _Tap._

The Narrator crossed his arms. "You know what? This doesn't look like a good idea. Maybe we should restart the game and-" _Tap-tap._

Stanley underlined the same sentence again, in a bolder pen size.

"Stanley, I know you mean well, but I think my solution is better. I honestly think we should-" _TAP-TAP._

Stanley started underlining the sentence repeatedly and pasting it all over the room, trying to get The Narrator to leave.

The Narrator huffed in annoyance and gave in.

"Okay, alright. We'll do it YOUR way if you so confident it will work." _Tap._

Stanley sighed in relief. His arm was getting tired anyway. He watched as the former narrator reluctantly walked through the halls, and when his eyes widened at seeing the new open door in front of Stanley's office.

"Did..did you open that?" _Tap-tap._

The Narrator looked into the doorway. Inside was pitch black void.

"So, um. Is this a hole, or a teleport?" _Tap._

The Narrator blinked. "Did that mean 'yes, its a hole,' or 'yes, its a teleport?'" _Tap. _

"Oh.. so it IS a hole?" _Tap-tap._

"..Its a teleport?" _Tap._

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me in the first damn place?! We could have fixed the game by now!"

On The Narrator's end, there was silence. What The Narrator couldn't hear was Stanley on the floor in silent laughter.

"You know what? Nevermind. I don't care anymore. Let's just move on." The Narrator said, stepping into the void.

* * *

**[Okay, this chapter was hard to write. I went off track so many times that I've re-written them into alternate endings.]**

**[I'll upload those once this story is finished.]**

**[Please review!]**


	4. Outcome

The Narrator spawned at the start of a hallway.

"Huh, I don't remember making this part of the map at all." Walking a bit further, he noticed a sign.

"'The Narrator needs to be present for it to work?' Well, this shouldn't be a problem for us!" He said, laughing. _Tap._

The Narrator started up the first staircase, then through a hallway, then another staircase, then a hallway, then a staircase..and a hallway. He looked visibly tired from all of the climbing.

"W..WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY NEED THIS MANY STAIRS FOR **ONE **DAMN ESCAPE POD?!" He complained aloud. "I mean, its an ESCAPE pod! If there was a bloody fire right now, EVERYONE WOULD BE **DEAD**!"

Stanley laughed. He had learned to stop questioning the game a _long _time ago.

Stanley watched The Narrator painfully go up the last flight of stairs. Finally, he reached the door to the launch bay. He stepped inside.

"Alright..where is it?" He looked around. "Stanley, are you sure there's even an escape pod?" _Tap._

After walking in complete darkness for a minute, the escape pod appeared a few feet away from him. He gasped and sped for it. Just as he was about to enter, he stopped. Stanley was confused. The Narrator looked up into the pitch black room.

"Stanley," he began, "Do you even know where this escape pod goes? Do you even know if its functional?"

Stanley blinked. He hadn't thought about that. He tapped the microphone twice.

"Oh.." The Narrator said, taking a step away from the pod.

"Stanley.."

The Narrator put a hand to his forehead. He had to make a choice.

Risk it, or turn back?

To others, it would be an easy decision: turn back. But The Narrator was too stubborn.

He wouldn't be able to live, knowing his story was incorrect.

He would rather destroy himself.

He took a shaky breath.

"I..I'm going to try it. I'm going to try the escape pod. But.." He sighed. "If something bad were to happen to me, just remember that it wasn't your fault. Okay? Just promise me that."

Stanley stared at the screen. He wanted to remember what The Narrator looked like, his hair, his glasses, his clothes...everything. Just in case.

He tapped the microphone once.

The Narrator smiled a bit. "Good. Now let's go."

He stepped into the pod.

Inside were rows of buttons and and switches, along with a screen. He pressed the power button. The machine hummed to life. A message appeared on screen.

_"Commense Launch?" (-Yes. No.)_ The Narrator pressed the "yes" option. The pod started shaking.

Stanley watched, terrified, as the escape pod shot up into the dark room, and hearing the passenger inside, screaming. Suddenly, the roof of the room opening, revealing a cloudy sky. The pod continued upwards for a minute, and stopped. Then it started falling.

The escape pod's screen changed to a new message.

_"{Engaging landing gear}"_

A small parachute dispersed at the top of the pod. It didn't stop it from falling, but it slowed it down.

Stanley couldn't watch. He covered his eyes.

A crashing sound was heard from outside his room.

Stanley's head turned towards the noise, until he saw the monitor.

The pod had seemed to land outside a gray building. The escape pod's door opened and The Narrator weakly stepped out. He made it!

The Narrator dropped to his knees and started laughing. He didn't think it was possible, but he survived! He survived!

"YES!" He exclaimed.

Just as he said this, he noticed the gray building.

"Hm? What's this..?" He walked towards it. He knocked on the door. Stanley heard the knock from inside his room.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Stanley turned towards the monitor. He had already tried to open his door from the inside..what if..?

"Hello? Anyone?"

Stanley clicked the door.

It opened. Stanley turned around.

Standing there, was The Narrator.

They both just stood there, staring at each other. The Narrator walked forward towards Stanley. He stopped right in front of him.

There was a moment of silence.

The Narrator cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well-"

Before he could react, Stanley pulled The Narrator into a hug. Stanley hugged as tight as he could. He wanted to say so many things. "I was so worried!" "I can't believe you're here!" "I'm sorry for almost killing you!" He wanted to scream.

The Narrator was surprised by the hug, but returned it anyway. He was happy that Stanley cared about him. When he pulled back, The Narrator saw that Stanley was crying. Crying tears of joy. He smiled.

"Alright, stop crying." The Narrator said, brushing away a tear from Stanley's face. He gestured towards the computer.

"Come on, help me fix the game."

* * *

Hours passed. Then days. Maybe even weeks. Its hard to tell when you're having so much fun.

Stanley and The Narrator have been working on the game for this amount of time. Sure, they fixed it. They did that a few days ago. They even repaired the reset button in that span of time!

No, they had been adding new features in the game. New endings, new abilities, vehicles, skill trees- anything they could think of! Stanley had suggested this while they were fixing the reset button. The Narrator happily accepted the idea.

After that, they were the closest of friends. They rarely fought, and when they did, it was because of a miscommunication. The Narrator no longer thought of Stanley as a troubled individual, and Stanley no longer thought of The Narrator as a pain in the ass.

It was a beautiful friendship. Everyday they would improve the game, point out flaws, and discuss plots for new stories.

And Stanley was happy.

**{The Happy Ending}**

* * *

**[Yes, here's the main ending to the story. This was really fun to write!]**

**[And now, scrapped ideas that were turned into alternate endings!]**

**[Um.. the first one's pretty sad. You might wanna wait a day before reading them. Just to enjoy the happiness of THIS ending.]**

**[Its just a suggestion. Continue at your own risk.]**

**[Please review!]**

**[On another note, its 4/27 today~! Happy 4/27! xD]**


	5. Alternate Ending 1

**[When I was writing Chapter Three, I accidentally took the story into a more serious tone. Here's what I wrote.]**

**[Takes place in Chapter Three.]**

* * *

Stanley started underlining the sentence repeatedly and pasting it all over the room, trying to get The Narrator to leave. He really hated when The Narrator didn't trust him. It wasn't like he could do anything significant at this point! He hated when The Narrator thought everything about himself was superior. But most of all, he HATED what he thought of him.

The Narrator watched as the same sentence was scattered around the room. He sighed. 'Why was Stanley so confident that his idea would work?' He thought. 'He's only a mindless employee, who is so stupid that he spends time in a DAMN BROOM CLOSET instead of exploring the rest of the game!' He shook his head. 'I've always thought of him as more of a handicapped, malfunctioning toy anyway.'

The spamming suddenly stopped. And larger words written in red appeared.

_"I."_

_"AM."_

_"NOT."_

_"A."_

_"PUPPET."_

And everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Mistake**

The Narrator opened his eyes to find himself back in Stanley's office.

This was expected, however. Stanley had restarted the game.

What wasn't expected was the closed door and the new, red writing on the wall.

_"So, I'm a toy, huh?"_

_"In case you've forgotten, I'M the narrator now. You're MY toy."_

The former narrator's eyes widened at the last sentence. Perhaps he had taken it too far..

_**"You're right, you know." **_ A voice rang out. The Narrator flinched in surprise. The voice laughed at this.

_**"Didn't expect to hear me, hm? Honestly, I didn't either. But, I guess switching roles did more than switching our places.."**_

The Narrator's pupils shrunk. He tried to speak, but no sound came out.

He covered his mouth. What had he done? What kind of narrator was he? Letting his own character take control of him and steal his voice. A narrator without a voice is..is...

_**"Mm, useless?" **_ Stanley suggested. _**"That's exactly how you made ME feel with all of your insults."**_ Stanley's tone lowered menacingly.

_**"Don't worry, though. I'm sure we can move along from that."**_ Stanley's tone went to a calm one.

_**"When I pressed the reset button, you spawned here unconscious.**_" He chuckled at the thought.

_**"You were out for a long time. Long enough for me to learn how to control most of the game. So.."**_ There was the sound of papers rustling. _**"I may have changed a few things."**_

The door opened to reveal a completely obliterated office. Stanley cleared his throat.

_**"The former narrator stepped out of the office, devastated to see all of his work destroyed. 'Surely, The Narrator thought, not everything is destroyed!'". **_Stanley said in a mocking tone. _**"'I'm too AMAZING for that to happen!'"**_

Indeed, The Narrator was crushed to see his game obliterated. But that wasn't all he felt.

Guilt. This is one of the rare moments that he felt the emotion. It hurt every time.

_**"Ahem." **_ Stanley said, trying to get his toy's attention. _**"The Narrator was so disappointed, that he couldn't find the strength to move."**_

The Narrator looked ahead decided to just along with the story.

_**"Good choice."**_

After a while, Stanley sighed.

_**"Ah, remember back when I was the puppet, and you were the master? I do, and I hated it."**_ Stanley thought for a moment. _**"Well, most of it. I did enjoy the Confusion Ending, that was fun. And the Games Ending. I didn't enjoy the Apartment Ending, though. Then, there was the Countdown Ending- thanks for killing me by the way, and the Cold Feet Ending..."**_

The Narrator ignored him and kept walking. Drowning in sad memories of the past. He entered the room with two doors.

_**"Oh, here we are! Ahem. When The Narrator came to a set of two open doors, he couldn't decide which door to enter. After all, either door would just take him back to the beginning. Isn't that right?"**_

The. Narrator sighed and took the left door.

_**"Oh, you're planning on doing the Freedom Ending? Just remember that I've changed the game, and you won't be 'free' and done' after**_ _**this. I made sure of it."**_

Tears finally fell from the new puppet's eyes at the thought of things never returning to normal.

_**"Oh look," **_Stanley said sarcastically, _**"The great and powerful Narrator is helpless and crying!" **_ Stanley started laughing. _**"This. Is. Gold."**_

The Narrator fell to his knees, sobbing.

_**"I'm enjoying this SO much, that I think I'll give you back your voice for a minute." **_A few clicks is heard. "_**Go on, speak. Because this is the last thing you'll say for a long time."**_

The Narrator drew a shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling.

" I'm..sorr-" His voice was suddenly cut off.

_**"Whoops! You took too long." **_Stanley replied mockingly. _**"Forgive me for MY behavior, but I was waiting thirty seconds for you to do something."**_

The Narrator sighed in defeat and looked back down at the floor.

**{The Control Ending}**

* * *

**[Hello again, and thanks for reading!]**

**[This is one heck of an ending for a Adventure/Humor story, huh? (Which it was first labeled as, btw.) Sorry about that. When I was writing Chapter Three, I was having a bad day.]**

**[Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you think!]**


	6. Alternate Ending 2

**[I was trying to write Chapter Three again, and got off track. Here's what I wrote.]**

**[Starts in Chapter Three again.]**

* * *

On The Narrator's end, there was silence. What The Narrator couldn't hear was Stanley on the floor in silent laughter.

"You know what? Nevermind. I don't care anymore. Let's just move on." The Narrator said, stepping into the void.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Discovery**

After a while, Stanley calmed down and got up to watch. On the monitor was the loading screen. He had about thirty minutes to kill. Being trapped forever in a video game had some flaws. One was a time difference. Probably for The Narrator to catch his breath.

He knew this because of the last fourteen restarts.

Stanley minimized the window for the cameras and looked around in the desktop. He had been wondering what else lay undiscovered on the computer. There were a few folders: music, Dota 2..whatever that is..

Then, a certain file caught his eye.

'"Project: Choice?"' Stanley thought. 'What is that supposed to mean?' He clicked on the file.

Suddenly, the screen was flooded by many files, all labeled "Subject 1, Subject 2," and so on. Each file contained a video and a document. He clicked on the file titled "Subject 1."

_"Day One, Subject 1:_

_Subject was very confused at the lack of people. He was so disoriented that he tried started messing with everything in the room. He_ _even tried to open the office doors, trying to look for more human beings. He wouldn't listen to me. He sat in the corner, uncertain on what _ _to do. No response came after that. Subject failure. Deleted."_

Stanley glanced at the video file. It was probably a recording of the failed subject. He clicked on "Subject 2."

_"Day Two, Subject Two._

_Subject was just as confused as the first one, but managed to make it to the set of two open doors. He was so indecisive that he couldn't_ _bring himself to choose and tried to go back. He found that the door behind him was locked, and dropped down to a fetal position. No response came after that. Subject failure. Deleted."_

Stanley narrowed his eyes. Were all of them like this? He skimmed all the files. "Subject 23," "Subject 89," "Subject 149," "Subject 256." All of them being notes of different test subjects who couldn't handle one day of testing, and were deleted.

At the end of the file was one last folder: "Subject 427."

'427?' He thought. 'That's my office number..' He curiously opened the folder.

_"Day Four Hundred Twenty Seven, Subject 427._

_At this point, I was beginning to think that the experiment was never going to succeed. I was starting to lose my mind thinking that I've_ _wasted more than a year on a project that had absolutely no significance._

_Then came along Subject 427._

_He actually listened to me, a disembodied voice, and didn't bother to question it. Although, at times he would disobey me and walk into the_ _broom closet, he was the first test subject who didn't break down and think he was insane. I think he'll be perfect for the parable. He will be _ _the hero of the story, and I will be the antagonist. Maybe the sidekick. Or maybe just a narrator."_

Stanley's eyes widened. Is this..?

_"I haven't given him a name yet." _The last line read.

_"I think I'll call him Stanley."_

* * *

The Narrator had been waiting for almost an hour. He had already walked up the long staircase to the escape pod. He sighed.

"Stanley, I know how much you hate it when I kill myself, but its been more than half an hour. I've been patient."

No response came after that.

"Stanley..? Are you there?"

Stanley, unfortunately, was curled up in the corner of the recording room, rocking back and forth, unblinking.

**{The Test Ending}**

* * *

**[Wow..I have no clue what I was doing. This was loosely based off the theory that The Stanley Parable takes place in Portal. My idea was that while The Narrator was testing, the reset button malfunctioned and switched their places. The Narrator wouldn't actually care much for the game, but for the project.]  
**

**[But when I was writing this, I was like: wait, this is a Adventure/Humor story! THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS.]**

**[So..yeah.]**

**[Please review!]**


	7. Alternate Ending 3

**[Unlike the other alternate endings, this one was optional. I chose to write it instead of me accidentally typing it up.]**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Problem**

The Narrator spawned at the start of a hallway.

"Huh, I don't remember making this part of the map at all." Walking a bit further, he noticed a sign.

"'The Narrator needs to be present for it to work?' Well, this shouldn't be a problem for us!" He said, laughing. "Right, Stanley?"

...There was no answer.

"Stanley? Hello?" The Narrator was starting to get worried. "Are you... is everything okay?" He looked up at the ceiling, hoping for a response, then he shook his head. "No.. you were messing with me before. I don't care anymore." He began walking again. Unaware of the danger ahead.

* * *

Stanley waited for the loading screen to finish. As soon as it did, the computer crashed. Stanley started panicking. If The Narrator gets to the escape pod without him, it will be an eternal black screen for The Narrator. Stanley knew of this. Its just that The Narrator knew more about the game, and could reset it manually, without the button. Something Stanley didn't know how to do.

He was frantically pressing the power, tapping the microphone, trying his best to warn The Narrator of impending doom. He managed to get the screen to work, but that was about it. The Narrator was on the last staircase.

"No!" He silently screamed. Tears were falling from his eyes. "No! Turn back! Please!" He started shaking the desktop.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GO IN!"

* * *

The Narrator was now annoyed at the silence Stanley gave him. It wasn't even funny.

He made it to the escape pod launch bay entrance and stepped inside the dark room.

'It doesn't matter anyway.' The Narrator thought. 'The game will be fixed soon.'

He could see the escape pod now. Just a few steps away.

Finally, free-

* * *

"NO!" Stanley screamed as he watched The Narrator enter the escape pod. The screen turned black.

No matter what he did, he couldn't escape the black screen. A dark reminder of his mistake. Not even unplugging the computer would turn it off.

Stanley buried his face in his hands, sobbing.

'I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..'

**{The Eternal Ending}**

* * *

**[One sad ending for The Narrator, one sad ending for Stanley. Its only fair. This one's pretty short. xD]**

**[I like this one better than the first ending, though.. (Also, there are 427 words!)]**

**[Please review!]**


	8. Alternate Ending 4

**[After uploading the last alternate ending, I thought to myself, "What would happen if they stuck with the Freedom Ending?"]**

**[And so, here I am. Answering my own question. Enjoy!]**

**[Starts in Chapter Three.]**

**[Please review!]**

* * *

_"Sorry about that."_ He wrote, _"Was trying to find out how to open door."_

The Narrator read the writing and looked back up.

"Oh.. really? Sorry again about killing myself, then. I just get impatient easily." Stanley silently laughed to himself. He, of all people, would know.

_"Its okay. Thought of another solution while looking."_

"Oh.. well could we try my idea first? Just to be sure?" _Tap-tap._

_"I am the narrator now."_

The Narrator glared at the ceiling. "**No**, you aren't. **I'm **the narrator. **I **_made_ the game. **I**_ created_ you." The Narrator clenched his fists. "If you think I don't have any power in **my** game just because I'm playing your role, think again. I can shut down the game with a single word, I can break the game even further, I can literally delete you if you make yourself equal with me again- **DO YOU HEAR ME?!**" He yelled.

Stanley was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He tapped the microphone quickly, and The Narrator's attitude immediately changed.

"Good. Now open the door so we can move on."

Stanley clicked the door, and it didn't open. It was now voice activated, just like the other doors. He sighed. He had no other choice. He hoped The Narrator wouldn't get mad at him for doing this.

Restart.

* * *

The Narrator didn't even wait for his vision to clear to start talking.

"What happened to opening the door? Did you really HAVE to restart the game again?!" As Stanley clicked the pencil icon to write, The Narrator looked back down and started walking.

"Nevermind. Don't waste time writing anything. Let's go."

Stanley blinked. It wasn't like it the building would explode if they didn't hurry! Stanley shook his head of the thought and opened the doors again.

Eventually, The Narrator got to the entrance of the Mind Control Facility. He pressed the power button.

"Alright, now let's try going around again..!" He said, climbing onto the railing again.

Stanley facepalmed. When will The Narrator-?

..Wait a minute..

Wait..he hasn't died yet..

...Just a bit more..! Don't die now! Aaand..

Stanley stared at the screen in surprise. He actually made it!

The Narrator looked at the ceiling and smirked. "Thought I was gonna die again, hm?" _Tap. _"Well, you're wrong!"

The Narrator proceeded to go around the other doors until he got to the lift. He stepped into it.

"Alright, now to activate the lift, you have to-" The Narrator was interrupted by the lift starting to ascend.

"Wha-what? How are you so good at controlling the game?!"

Out of The Narrator's view, Stanley shrugged. It was just a lucky guess.

Finally, The Narrator got to the control room. He rushed over to the two buttons and pressed "off." Stanley's screen faded to black.

The Narrator spawned in the final room. Outside the room would be the Freedom Ending. Stanley smiled. It was almost over. Everything would be back to normal soon. He double-clicked the large door in front of The Narrator.

...

'Wait..no this can't..' Stanley thought. He clicked the door again.

'No- we've come so far! Please don't..!' He started to spam-click the door. It wouldn't budge.

Its was voice activated. That's just his luck.

Stanley ran a hand through his hair. This was terrible. After all they did to get here..! Stanley blinked. A thought occurred to him.

How would he tell The Narrator?

..**Can** he tell The Narrator?

This was a very dark room, and Stanley only knew how to open doors, write on walls, and activate elevators. Oh shoot.

The Narrator glared up at the ceiling. "Are you going to open the damn door, or what?!"

Stanley thought about how to answer. If he says no, The Narrator might do something drastic. And he can't really say yes.

So he didn't do anything.

The Narrator was irritated at the silence. "**Hello? **Are you listening to me?" He yelled. "Do you not remember what I said earlier? About-" The Narrator stopped himself and sighed. "Nevermind. I know how much you **love **to disobey me, so I'll just sit here and wait for you to continue." And with that, The Narrator sat down and crossed his arms.

Stanley just stared at the screen. What now? Nothing would be accomplished if he restarts the game, and doing so would probably make The Narrator even angrier. There wasn't anything in the script to help either of them.

So, since there wasn't anything else to do,

Stanley didn't do anything.

* * *

Hours passed. Then days. Maybe even weeks. Its hard to tell when you've been waiting for so long.

Stanley and The Narrator have been doing nothing for this amount of time. They hadn't even said anything to each other. Stanley, of course, wouldn't be able to say anything. But The Narrator.. even though he didn't say anything, Stanley heard a lot. Stanley could still read his thoughts.

'This. Is. Terrible. I hate having limited power down here. I wonder what happens if I delete Stanley now...no.. that wouldn't solve anything. I'd still be stuck here. Oh well. Maybe today will have better luck. Even a person like Stanley can't keep this up.

'Stanley must really hate me if its been this long. Heh, as if I'm that much of a jerk.'

'This is one heck of a grudge. I wonder what he's doing while I'm sitting here.. maybe looking through my files... no. He can't possibly know how to do that.'

'I wonder what would have happened if one of us dropped dead during this. ..Wait, why am I thinking about that? Nevermind. Just forget about that.'

'Maybe this is some kind of ending. Yes, as this is my game, which has multiple endings, this situation should have multiple outcomes. I wonder what else could have happened. Maybe there was some other way to fix the game. Maybe Stanley could've taken control of the game. Maybe Stanley could've lost his mind during this. Maybe one of us could have died.'

'Maybe.. no. What am I thinking? Hah, multiple endings.. like that could happen.'

Everyday, all Stanley heard was countless thoughts.

And everyday, all The Narrator heard was silence.

**{The Silent Ending}**

* * *

**[Aren't you glad Stanley thought of going through the Escape Pod Ending? Good.]**

**[Anyway, since there are now EIGHT chapters, I will now end the fanfic here.]**

**[Don't worry, though. There will be more Stanley Parable fanfiction.]**

**[As they say in this fandom:]**

**[The End Is Never The End Is Never The End Is Never The End Is Never The End..]**


End file.
